Pie or No Pie
by Aoitori
Summary: Episode tag to "Verdict in the Story." The group goes the Diner to celebrate after the trial, but Booth and Brennan really need a chance to talk things out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters, places, events contained therein. And the world is still undoubtedly a better place.

Premise: This is an episode tag to Season 3 episode 13: "Verdict in the Story." If you haven't seen the episode, you will most likely _not _understand what's going on and you _will_ encounter spoilers. You have now been warned.

Note: I have only written one other Bones fanfic and, as evidenced by it's two solitary reviews, it was apparently not very well received. That being said, why on earth would I write another one? And not just another one, but one covering a topic that has already been thoroughly addressed by some very talented writers? Well the answer to that is: I wanted to! So yes, read, review, or don't, as you choose. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

* * *

Of course the celebration began at the Diner.

The group had to pull a few tables together to fit everyone, but the establishment seemed more than happy for the extra business. The forensic team was there—complete now, with Angela having finally secured her release. The Brennan family, also complete at last, was still all smiles and warm embraces as they sat down. Even Sweets, who clearly didn't have anything better to be doing and who, despite protests to the contrary, really _did_ want to spend time with them, had decided to tag along. Caroline and the defense lawyer had departed together to "discuss the trial," though Booth had voiced snarky speculations as to what the two lawyers were _actually_ doing.

Booth.

He was there too. He sat next to his partner though he maintained a good distance, still observing her with a mixture of profound pride and anguish on his face. He had nearly made his graceful exit down the steps of the courthouse and away, before she had called him back with the irresistible temptation of pie.

Temperance eyed him now with a measure of concern. She knew what she had done in the courtroom that day had rocked him to his core. Even as he bantered with the squints, the slight edge to his voice betrayed his condition: the fact that his foundation had been shaken and he was still reeling from the emotional upheaval.

Slowly, conversation at their side of the table drifted towards the end of the trial. As others were commenting on their feelings of surprise and relief, Max Keenan leaned back in his chair, reached behind Temperance and gave Booth a congratulatory thump on the back.

"Now you, my friend, you were the clincher!" he intoned with characteristic gusto, "That was a command performance! Really, I never knew you had it in you!"

Booth was frozen in place, blinking in a moment of disbelief at the ex-con's assumption. Then the anger rushed through him. It was for the sake of this _honorable_ murderer that Bones had risked her reputation, her honor, her very freedom. How dare he cheapen that!?

Luckily for all of them, Temperance was better at reading her partner than anyone else in the world, and she deftly moved to intervene.

"Dad," she reprimanded him pointedly, "you know lying under oath isn't part of Booth's operational paradigm. He was telling the truth—I _did_ have time to commit the murder. The whole story hinged on that fact and…" she looked apologetically over to Booth and put a calming hand over the fist he had unconsciously formed, "he had no idea I was going to spring that on him."

Booth felt the ire drain from him. He couldn't be angry without hurting Bones in some way, and he certainly didn't want to do that.

He scratched his head and gave a laugh that was almost, but not quite, genuine. "Yeah, all the credit goes to our girl," he gave Bones a friendly nudge with his shoulder, "You gotta admit, that was one hell of a last minute plan!"

The momentary tension was broken, and the others gratefully voiced their agreement.

Conversation continued as normal and Booth let it flow around him but didn't take part. Finally, he excused himself from the table, muttering that he wanted to find out what was taking his pie so long.

Bones casually looked after him as he went up to the counter and had a brief conversation with the cook. Her look became a frown as she saw him stroll over to the door and silently exit the building.

Grasping for an excuse she picked up her half-empty glass of milkshake and stood up, announcing slightly too loudly, "I'm going to get a refill."

The entire group watched as she hastily walked to the counter, set the milkshake down, and then hurried straight out the door.

Several dozen knowing glances were exchanged at the table.

Outside the diner, Brennan searched purposefully for her partner. She didn't have to look far. As she rounded the far side of the building she spotted him sitting at an old park bench just a few yards away. He seemed to be studying his feet with an intensely pensive frown.

Suddenly Brennan found herself at something of a loss for words. How was one supposed to ask another person to share what was bothering them? It was usually her friends trying to force that information out of _her_.

She decided that, lacking an original approach, mimicry would be an acceptable substitute. "How ya doing there Booth?" she called out as she approached.

Booth looked up immediately, his countenance somewhat brightened, even as an eyebrow when up in skepticism at her amusingly uncharacteristic remark.

"Ok, ok." She said, sitting down next to him with a smile, "It sounded _much_ better coming from you."

He managed a half-smile and a short laugh. "I'm…good, Bones. Good." He nodded, as if convincing himself, and moved some dirt around with his shoe. "It was gettin' kinda stuffy in there, big crowd and everything…Thought I'd get some fresh air…"

She stared at him, brow furrowed. "You know, for someone with a nearly supernatural talent for reading people, you're a terrible liar."

He rolled his eyes, "Wow, thanks Bones!" He gaze returned to his feet.

She sighed, "Booth, I'm sorry I made you implicate me in the courtroom. That was…unfair. I _knew_ it was going to be hard on you. I shouldn't…"

"No." He cut her off, looking her in the eyes for the first time, "You shouldn't apologize. You did the right thing. I'm _proud_ of you." He grasped her shoulder in affirmation. "_Really_ proud of you."

She could tell how much he meant it.

"But what I did, it hurt you."

He was shaking his head.

"I could hear it then, I can see it now."

"No, Bones. No, it's just…" He was trying to find the words. "It's like this-- A man's got two duties to his partner: honor and protect." He bowed his head a little, "A man does his best and he'd like to think he'd be able to do at least those two things. Problem is, sometimes a situation comes alone where he can't do both at the same time." He sighed. "Today, I had to choose whether to honor your wishes, or protect your honor. It wasn't a choice I was prepared for." He slumped down a little further. Once said, it sounded a little foolish. He wanted the moment to end.

Then he felt her arm slide around his shoulders.

"Thank you." she said softly.

He turned towards her with a questioning look.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "For worrying about me…for caring about what's important to me…for helping me understand."

"Hm." He rested his head against hers.

"You are always a good partner Seeley Booth, don't ever doubt it."

A moment of silence passed.

"Really?" he asked, now looking at her with a smile that was tentative but playful.

"Of course, 'really.'" She said with a crooked grin and an elbow in his side. "So, what, now you resort to fishing for compliments?!"

"_Harsh_, Bones!" he complained, feigning injury.

"Oh whatever," she retorted, grabbing his arm in an effort to drag him back towards the Diner. "Now, _Come ON!_" she yanked hard and he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "Your pie's going to be cold."

A look of mock horror crossed his face, "Awww, man! The pie!" He moaned, now jumping into the lead and pulling Brennan behind him.

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I'll never understand you and your over-sweetened baked-goods."

He stopped and took her by the shoulders.

"Pie is dessert, and dessert is sweet." He said in all seriousness.

She looked like she was ready to launch into a debate on dessert-theory.

Before she could get a word out he enveloped her in a nearly crushing hug. "Temperance Brennan you are a good partner too. Best a guy could ask for." He held her back out at arms length, and shook his head, "Pie or no pie…"


End file.
